Aftermath
by DN Dark Night Angel
Summary: Perin is back and wants Daine. How far will he go and what must Daine and Numair do? DN This is my first story! flames are invited
1. Chapter 1

OK this is my first one so please review! And if I spell something wrong, oh well.

Chapter 1: Questioning Dream

Daine was sitting with the Badger god in an open meadow near a small pond. She was scratching his ear when he said, "You have done well Kit. We are all very proud." Daine was shocked by what he had said. The Badger god was known to be mean but always fair. He rarely gave such compliments.

"I think that's the nicest thing you have said to me. Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Yes well, you deserved it. But your job is not yet done," he said with a tone that concerned Daine.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now wake up. You've slept for a week, now and everyone is getting worried."

Before she could reply, he stood up and a bright light surrounded him, making Daine shield her eyes. As the light faded, Daine cursed under her breath. _He never gives a straight answer, _she thought frustrated.

She awoke before dawn in her room at Pirates Swoop. Kitten was sleeping in a ball by her feet. Her scales were blue, showing she was concerned. She smiled at the orphaned dragon, then turned to see Numair sleeping in a chair beside her bed, his hand holding hers. _He is so handsome when sleeping. But he probably wants an older woman, _she thought bitterly. Kitten chirped, startling her Daine from her thoughts.

"Shh," she whispered. "I don't want to wake-"

"Daine?" Numair said, great concern in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled at the mage. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little rusty," she said with a weak smile. She tried sitting up but didn't have enough strength. Daine laid back down with a sigh. "I was going to let you sleep, but someone," she glared at Kitten who was walking on her lap, trying to lick her hand, "had other plans."

Numair chuckled as Kitten jumped on Daine's chest and started licking her face. "It's alright. I wanted to make sure my magelet was feeling well anyway," he said ruffling her hair. "How was your sleep?" The Wildmage sighed, straightening her hair.

"Strange. The Badger god is frightening me a little. He said my job is not yet done."

Numair scratched his chin, thinking. "Maybe we have another war among us."

Daine frowned at the thought. "I hope not. Killing one Stormwing king was enough," she said remembering King Ozorne who she killed less than a month ago. She could see his face mocking her. Numair put his hand on hers, and looked in her eyes.

"That's all over. I won't let anything harm you. Don't worry."

Daine saw something- a feeling – go over Numair's face. Daine saw this feeling before on Numair but couldn't figure out what it was. _Does he. . . no he couldn't. _She dismissed the thought. Numair tightened his grip then let go. He stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll go tell everyone your awake," he sighed and went in the hallway.

_Great, _she thought. _He's hiding something from me. Something important. _


	2. Author's Note

Author's note

Hey. Yes Numair and Daine kissed in ROTG but for me to continue with the way I want to then I have to pretend some things didn't happen yet. But all that will be back soon,

-Daine's and Numair's Story

PS. New chapter coming soon


	3. The Walk

Chapter 2: The Walk

After struggling out of bed and getting dressed, Daine staggered into the mess hall. She saw Onua signaling for her to take the seat between her and Numair. In front of the chair was a plate of bread, cheese, and fresh soup. As she took the seat, she noticed Alanna, George, and Thayet also sitting at the table.

"Sleep well, youngling?" asked Alanna. She was wearing the same pale-brown tunic and green breeches as everyone at the table, showing she was going to stay at the Swoop for a while. Daine smiled meekly at the Lioness.

"Fine, I suppose." She didn't want to mention the Badger's strange conversation he had with her yet.

She started eating her soup while thinking about the Badger's appearance in her dream. Seeing her doing so, Numair decided to talk about something else so she wouldn't be bothered.

"Thayet, how are things at the court?" he asked glancing at Daine. _If only I could tell her..._

000000000000000000000000

_Maybe I'm over reacting, _Daine thought. _The Badger didn't say it was BIG_, _so maybe its not a war. Just a little army or-_

"Daine? Daine!"

"Huh?" Daine said, startled from her thought the second time that day.

"How are the war horses coming along?" asked Thayet, concern in her voice.

"Oh, their fine. Most are well and healthy but some have ear mites. They can be cured fast."

"Good."

Thayet eyed Daine suspiciously. Daine saw this and looked down at the half-empty bowl of soup.

"Are you well, Daine?"

"Yes, just tired," she said, not looking up to meet Thayet's stare. "I think a walk through the woods would clear my head"

"Of, course. Be careful"

"Do you need company?" asked Numair, worry in his eyes and his voice. Standing up, the young women said,

"No, I'll be OK. I'm just going to talk to the animals."

Still seeing worry in Numair's dark brown eyes, she put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I promise."

With a sigh, Numair returned to his soup. While Daine passed him, she heard him say,

"Be careful, magelet."

With that she walked out of the mess hall and into the open yard in front of the Swoop.

000000000000000000000000

As she headed for the beach, she closed her eyes and breathed in the smells of the flowers, trees, and everything else around her. She walked along the edge of the sand and let the water come up past her ankles, then rush back.

She walked in silence, listing to her surroundings, when she heard footsteps in the rocks behind her. Daine turned around but saw nothing expect seagulls perched on the rocks by the water. _Must be my imagination. I need to cam down. _

Daine walked steadily down the edge until she found two boulders put side by side. Between the boulders was a small ditch. She sat here and stared at the horizon. She laid her head back for a moment, only to be startled by small pebbles falling around her. Daine scrambled to stand up but only made it to her knees. Someone came behind her and covered her mouth with their hand.

"We meet again, Daine," said a familiar voice.

Before she knew it, she fell unconscious by someone she thought she would never see again.

Perin.


	4. Perin

Chapter 3: Perin

Daine awoke in a small bed, her shirt and face drenched it sweat. Frantically, she looked around the, only to see a chair, desk, and window in the small grey room. She tried to remember what happened to her the few times she was conscious. From what she recalled, Perin drugged her then carried her to a few horses. Then they galloped through the forests, where they had to hide many times from the men-at-arms patrolling the grounds. After that, Perin noticed Daine was staring to wake up and put a sleeping spell on her.

Using all her effort, Daine got up and went to the window. Through the window she saw large, vast mountains and forests surrounding her. _Where have I seen this_? She wondered.

Up ahead, she saw two sparrows circling each other. Daine called to them with her magic. As the birds swooped down, she realized it was mating season.

_You called, wing-sister_? Said the male bird, settling on the rail with his mate. He was a little large for his species and had a white spot on his tail feathers.

"I'm very sorry if I interrupted but would you mind telling me where I am?" she said aloud, not having the strength to mind talk.

_Your in Snowsdale. That young man carried you in here three days ago. He frightens me_, said the female bird.

_Me too_, she thought. Daine forced a smile on her face and looked at the birds. As she rubbed their chests with her index fingers she said, "Thank you winged-friends. Be careful and have fun."

_You too_. As they flew away, Daine said under her breath, "I hope."

Thinking of what to do next, Daine was startled by the door creaking behind her. The Wildmage whirled around to see Perin in the doorway, an evil, mocking grin on his face.

"Awake are we?" he said.

"What do you want from me, Perin?" Her mind was racing trying to think of a way to escape.

"Aw, Daine. Always thinking of others before yourself." He took a step closer to her, than another.

"There's one thing I want. And that's you."

Daine, still clumsy from the spell, griped the window rail so she wouldn't fall. She knew Perin had feelings for her, but thought it was nothing more than a crush. Daine never thought he would do something like this.

"I told you in Corus that what we had was nothing more a fling," she said, her voice shacking. "I have moved on and I suggest you do the same."

"A fling?" He spat out the word as if it stung to say it. "Don't you see it, Daine? We were meant to be together. I love you."

He stepped closer to her until they were two feet apart.

"But _I_ don't love _you_. And there are people in Tortall who I miss very much. If you truly loved me, you would let me go to them."

Daine saw anger in Perin's eyes as he stepped toward her. When he was right in front of her, Perin whispered in her ear, "If I can't have you, no one will."

As he backed away from her, Daine collapsed on the floor, hitting it with a thud. Perin picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"We need to get meat on your bones. You won't do if you're as skinny as a pole."

He went to the window and threw out the empty bottle of liquid sleeping spell and headed for the door.

"I might need more," he said to himself as he left the room.


	5. Escape

Sorry if it took so long but I made it

Chapter 3: Cry

The next morning, Daine woke up with a fierce head ace. Her temples throbbed as if ten donkeys kicked her head all at once. From the amount of light outside she guessed it was around dawn. On the chair she saw a clean tunic and breeches. She walked over and saw a piece of folded paper on top of the clothes.

_Daine,_

_We need to talk._ _Go to my workroom and we will discuss this._ _Don't make this hard or I'll use another, more powerful, spell to keep you sleeping,_

_Perin._

After reading the note, Daine ripped it and threw it on the floor. She grumbled as she got dressed and put her clothes on the bed.

Daine found the workroom beside the kitchen. She went inside without knocking, thinking it was fine to be rude in this situation. The room, like hers was grey but a bit bigger. The bed was also the same size; for only one person.

_Why does this not surprise me,_ she thought with an inner smile.

Also in the room was a large desk covered in papers. Beside the desk on the wall was a very detailed drawing of Daine. The picture was precise down to the last curl.

"Daine, there you are."

Daine turned to see Perin in the doorway.

"What are you? Obsessed?" she said, pointing to the picture with a shacking hand.

"I thought it would flatter you. I guess you could call it… a lovers' token,"

Then, like a bolt of lighting, Daine remembered Numair. When she fell off the cliff in the Divine Realms, he found her with a scyring picture of her. Daine thought it was something more but didn't want to ask.

Fighting back tears, Daine walked to the picture and ripped it. As she threw it out of the window she said,

"It can't be a lovers' token because we're not lovers, we're not in love, and we never will be!"

"Now you're being difficult. Come. We'll discuss things in the kitchen."

He went in the kitchen and put two plates of stew on opposite ends of the table. Daine, hands clenched, walked in and slowly sat in the chair. Though she hadn't eaten for a week, Daine's stomach felt as if it were to explode.

Seeing she wasn't eating Perin said, "Am I really that bad? I mean, what do those people have that I do not?"

Daine's hands clenched even harder, making her bleed just a little.

"You want to know? They love me. They care for me. They try to make sure no harm is done to me. I can trust them and not be scared."

Daine ignored the tears on her face as memories of her new family filled her mind.

"Daine, those people don't love you. I bet their using you. Who do you think loves you? Alanna? She has a family and a job to worry about. She barely knows you exist. Onua? That girl only wanted a part-time assistant. And please don't tell me you think Numair loves you. That old hag only wants to bed you then get you out of his way." He said all this as if it were matter-of-fact.

Daine couldn't hold it anymore. She stood up, pushing the chair back to the wall.

"Don't you ever say that! You slimy son of a -!"

Daine grabbed her stew and threw it at Perin, hitting him square in the face.

"You bastard!" Perin screamed.

Daine ran out of the kitchen into the hallway, tears running down her face. He can't be right, she told herself. She ran out of the house and slammed the door behind her. She could hear Perin walking toward the door screaming her name.

"I have to get out of here," she whispered to herself and started running toward the woods.

Daine kept running until she could barely hear Perin. She sat between two trees and cried quietly to herself. The two birds she talked to the day before saw her and came by her side.

_What's wrong?_ Asked the female.

Not wanting Perin to hear her she said silently _Nothing. I'm just... very tired._.

_Go to sleep, then. Our flock shall guard you_, said the male.

Daine laid her head back on the tree, her tears slowing to a trickle. _Perin can't be right. They do care... don't they?_ She asked herself.

It was late at night before Daine fell asleep. She didn't realize someone had come behind her.


	6. Cloud

Sorry STWB, Black heart Feather, and anyone else; it's not Numair, but he's in the next one. And heads up: another cliffy

---------------------------------------

Chapter: 6 Cloud

The next morning Daine felt a familiar body around her. She turned her head and saw Cloud lying behind her.

"Cloud!" she cried.

She got on her knees and hugged the pony furiously. Laying her head on Cloud's mane, Daine cried lightly breathing in the scents of woods and forests. _It's OK_, assured Cloud. _Everything's fine_. Daine released Cloud and wiped her eyes.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked

_I have known you since you were a young colt_, Cloud said calmly. _I couldn't let you go out and have an adventure without me._ _As for finding you, your trail hadn't faded much but it still took a while._

Daine stood up with a moan. Every bone in her body ached.

_What happened to you?_ asked Cloud also rising.

"Perin."

Cloud snorted with anger. The pony met Perin in Corus and never liked him. _Did he hurt you? I swear if he did, I will bit him so hard it will take all the strongest healers to fix it, _snapped the pony.

Daine had to smile, even if it was only one-sided.

"He didn't hurt me. He just said some things that got me very… mad."

_What filth did he put in yout mind?_

"He said… he said that my friends in Tortall are all using me. That they don't really care." She hesitated for a moment and said, "You don't think he's right, do you?"

Cloud stomped her front hooves in announce.

_Of course they care! They are all worried sick about you. Alanna and Onua have sent many search parties out for you. George and his men are using scyring glasses but find nothing but fog. Apparently Perin covered that._

Hearing this, Daine felt hope surge through her body. Her friends did care. Remembering something, Daine asked, "Numair?"

_He's having a nervous break down, _Cloud said with a hint of enthusiasm. _Numair has been in almost every search party. He's also helping George with scyring, using his personal one. He's gotten so caught up in this. If he keeps this up, his feelings for you might seem obvious._

"What 'feelings'?" Daine said, remembering the strange feeling she saw on Numair's face.

_Oh, come now, Daine. You know very well that the stork-man loves you. It's plain to see as the blue sky. I'm sure Alanna and Onua already know._

Part of Daine knew it was true but she didn't want to believe it unless he told her. She wouldn't be sure untill then.

Changing the subject she said, "Any news while I was away?"

Cloud hesitated for a moment, thinking. Finally she said _Oh yes. The stork-man was walking near the stables when I heard the Badger appear. I moved closer to hear what they were saying. Numair told the Badger to bring you back and get someone else. The Badger said you were needed in Snowsdale and he knew that. Numair said he didn't tell you and the Badger got fair angry. He said Numair should have told you you were to save Snowsdale before this happened. Numair said he was waiting for the right moment. The Badger said he would talk to you and vanished._

Daine thought for a moment, letting the news sink in. What did she have to do? For a strange reason, she felt as if Perin had something to do with this.

"Save it from what?" she asked.

_I'm not sure, I left after that. Before leaving, I told Spots to watch Numair and make sure he didn't do something stupid_

"I'm not sure that will work," Daine said with a smile. She looked at the sky and saw it was a little after dawn.

"When do you think the Badger will come?"

As if to answer her question, the Badger appeared beside her.

"Badger!" she exclaimed. Daine knelt beside him and started petting his fur. "What's going on?"

_Daine, Snowsdale is in danger,_ he said. _Stormwings and other immortals are-. _He turned his attention to Cloud who had been grazing near them. _Cloud? What on Mirtho's name are you doing here?_ he asked.

As she stepped closer to them she said, _Oh shush. I heard you and the stork-man talking. I knew it might take you days to reach her so I decided to come. _

The Badger grumbled under his breath about horses being as stubborn as their owners.

"Badger, would you mind telling me what's going on around here?" Daine asked, losing her patience.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he said, _Perin has made a compromise with the Stormwings and other immortals that dislike you._ _He's trying to make a fort here for you and him. The immortals are clearing the land but are also killing more animals and people than necessary. You're the only one who can stop him._

"So I have to defeat him by myself?" she asked with great worry.

_We're trying to get others to come but it's hard with the Scanran on their backs. _

"Do the others know where I am?" she said.

_Only Numair and Onua. They wouldn't stop hassling me untill I told them. I could-, _he cocked his head to the left as if listing to someone. Daine recognized this from when her Mother did it in the Divine Realms; someone was talking to him. When he was done, a grave expression swamped his face.

Noticing it Daine said, "Who was it? What's wrong?"

_It was Weiryn. He said Numair noticed Cloud was gone and he went to look for you. He's close by but... he ran into Perin._

-----------------------------

hehehe I couldn't help it


	7. Fight

Chapter 7: Fight

"We have to go get him," Daine said thinking of the consequences that could come. She knew Numair could become very protective of her and didn't want to see him do something stupid-like get himself killed.

_I can teleport myself there but I can't bring you two, _the Badger said sadly.

"Why not?" asked Daine confused.

_The Great Gods made it clear we could not interfere with you right now. They also said you could not interfere with Numair if this happened. _

"For what reason?" snapped Daine. The Great Gods could control other gods but she saw no reason why they were controlling here now.

_They say you and him have to learn something, _explained Badger.

Seeing she was about to ask another question, Cloud nudged Daine's back hard.

_The longer we stay here and ask questions, the longer they have to rip each others' heads off. Daine get on my back and I'll take you there. Badger, where ate they? _Cloud demanded.

_In front of the cottage where he held you, _Badger said indicating Daine.

_Why is she always right? _Daine thought, mounting Cloud.

_I'll go ahead and see if I can talk to Numair before something happens, _said Badger.

"I doubt it will help," Daine said as the Badger vanished.

_Hang on and don't pull my mane,_ Cloud instructed.

Cloud started galloping at full speed weaving through the trees. They jumped over many fallen logs and large rocks.

As she came in sight of the cottage she could see black flashes lined with white; Numair's magic. She also saw tiny red flashes in the air; Perin. As the flashed grew larger and came faster Daine thought to herself _Please, Numair. Wait until I get there. _

When she got in front of the cottage she saw Numair backing Perin up against the door. His black hair was dangling down, making it hard to see his face. Numair's hands were clenched by his side, black and white fire growing around them.

Perin's face however, was easy to see. His blond hair was sticking to his scalp, drenched in sweet. The fire around him was light and very weak. Daine knew that in any moment Numair would kill Perin. Though she thought it was selfish, she didn't want him to do it; she wanted the liberty of doing in herself.

Stumbling off Cloud, Daine got as near to them as she dared. The magic in the air was so intense she thought she might pop.

Ignoring the pain, Daine yelled, "Numair, please! It's Daine!"

At first she thought he hadn't heard her until she saw his magic was fading just a little.

"Daine?" he said his voice hoarse. "You were gone so long. I thought he… he…" The magic around his hands grew even brighter than before.

"Numair, I'm fine," she said with false reassurance. She would say anything to stop him no matter what the gods said. "He just said things."

After a moment, Numair finally turned his head to face her. There were more lines and wrinkles on his face than she remembered. They were set deep in his face from worry and stress. His eyes looked as if he were lost. As if something were missing.

"He took you away from us. He took you away from your home." His voice quivered as he spook. "I wasn't there. I couldn't protect you. Now I'll make sure he never gets near you again."

Turning to see Perin he screamed, "Never again!"

He shot black fire at Perin how barely blocked it. With one hand, Perin created a wall to block Numair's attacks. In the other hand he rubbed a green stone that hung around his neck.

Daine wanted to help but the Badger appeared beside her and bit her breeches.

In a stern voice he said, _Daine. Don't. _

"I can't just stand here and see Numair get hurt!" Daine exclaimed, blinking back tears.

_Numair is a grown man and a very powerful mage. He can care for himself. Have faith in him, _he said, his voice soothing.

"I do have faith in him. I just… I just…" Daine stammered as she tried to find the right words.

_You love him, _the Badger supplied. Reading the shocked look on her face, the Badger sighed and let go of her breeches. _I've known you all your life. I should know best how you feel even if you try to hide it. _

Daine opened her mouth to reply but closed it. She knew what he said was true.

Remembering the fight, Daine turned to see a cloud of black smoke surrounding the area where Numair and Perin had been. Just before the cloud vanished, an explosion happened that knocked everyone down. Feeling dizzy, Daine stood up as the cloud and smoke disappeared.

She grabbed her head trying to get her vision clear. When it did, she saw Numair lying on the ground.

"Numair!" she cried.

She ran for all she was worth, and knelt down by his side. "Numair?" When he didn't answer, Daine put her head in her hands and cried.

In the air she felt stormwings approaching. Wiping her eyes she looked up and saw a male and two females flying downward toward them. They all wore the same green stone Perin had.

Daine turned around and saw Perin on his knees powering sweat. The male stormwing landed beside him and let Perin climb on his back. All three immortals let out a blood curtailing scream and took to the air.

As Perin flew overhead he called down, "You'll be mine soon, Daine." She cried even harder as she watched them fly and disappear in the horizon.

Hearing Numair whisper something, she turned her attention to him. "What?" she whispered.

"Your old village," he said his voice quiet and hoarse.

"I… siraculm."

Confused, Daine lifted her hand to brush the hair out of his face. When she touched him, he withered and disappeared.


	8. Numair

Here it is. You know what I meant in chapter 7

Chapter 8: Numair

Daine stayed where she was, surprised, shocked, and scared. Her whole world seemed to stop spinning. She stared at the area where Numair had been, trying to think of a logical explanation. Try though she might, nothing came to mind; she could barely think straight.

As Daine stared, she didn't notice the Badger waddle beside her. Looking where she did, Badger realized what happened. He pressed his cold, wet nose against her forearm, waited, then let go.

Daine felt strength return to her body and her mind ease. Her head slowly became organized and she was able to think straight. She gasped as her newfound power overwhelmed her. She took slow even breaths to calm herself. When she was done, she turned to the Badger.

"What happened? Where is he?" she asked frantically.

_I don't know. I thought he told you, _replied Badger.

"All he said was my old village and something about a simulacrum."

They went silent as Daine thought. Finally she said, "You don't think he went…" Her voice trailed off thinking. "Do you?"

The Badger thought this over himself. _He could have. He is one of the strongest mages. _

"I know he is. But even he can be drained." Daine wiped her watering eyes, banishing the thought of Numair being ill. "We have to go to the village. It's our only hope," she said.

_Very well, _said Badger. _I'll be with you shortly. I'm needed else where. _

"Fine. Where's Cloud?"

During the fight, Could went in the woods and hid in a safe distance. Now she walked over to girl and god. _Very exciting, _said Cloud tartly.

"Cloud, this isn't the time," Daine warned. "Something has happened to Numair. We have to… we have to go to the old village."

Cloud wiped her tail in anger and fear. _Of all places. If those people try what they did last time, I swear. _

_No one's there. They all evacuated when the immortals started cleaning the area, _Badger informed them.

With a sigh of relief, Daine mounted Cloud. "Come on. I don't think we have much time."

_Be careful, _advised Badger.

"We will," assured Daine.

She waited until he vanished before starting Cloud at a gallop. They took a path that went straight through the woods. Thought it was rocky and muddy, it was the shortest way.

As they past tree after tree, memories of her childhood swamped Daine's mind. To her left was the lake where she helped her Ma and Grandpa fish. Up ahead was the area where she found all her game trail.

As the land steadily rose higher, she saw a familiar entry way. There, surrounded by trees and rocks, was the cave where she hid when she killed the bandits. Though it happened years ago, she could still smell the blood that was scattered.

"I was so foolish," Daine thought aloud.

_Stop feeling sorry for your self,_ Cloud ordered. _We have other problems. _

Knowing she was right, Daine turned her attention to Numair. When they came to the village top, Daine gasped in horror. The place where she grew up in was almost completely burned to the ground.

The village market where she bought her Mother's cloth was all gone except the mental benches. The barn where the village livestock was kept was nothing more than a pile of ashes.

As Cloud walked forward, Daine looked for her childhood home. When she found it, it was a surprise. Her house looked exactly the same as it had when she was twelve. The walls were gone except some splinters sticking out of the ground. The roof had completely collapsed.

As she looked around, she noticed that the only thing left was the kitchen. She looked inside and saw all the herbs her Mother used were still there.

Daine dismounted and walked slowly around the kitchen. Memories of a life once lived entered her mind as she fingered everything she passed.

Cloud came by her side and put her head on Daine's shoulder. _Come on. The sooner we find him the better, _she said her voice comforting.

With a sigh, Daine left her old home and started looking. Girl and pony split up, Cloud looking on the left, Daine on the right. They looked behind doors and still-standing walls. They searched under ash and ruble with no success.

The sun was half-way below the horizon when Daine and Cloud met up again. "Well?" Daine asked hopefully.

_I couldn't find him, _Cloud said sadly.

"Where else could he be?" she asked more to herself.

Thinking something bad happened, Daine sat down and buried her face in her arms. "No, no, no!" she cried. "He has to be here!"

Cloud lay by her side and put her head in Daine's lap. _Shh. We probably overlooked something. _

About to reply, Daine stopped and listened. She wasn't sure if she heard right but she thought she heard someone say her name. She changed her ears to bat ears and waited. Just when she was about to give up, she heard a faint "Daine?"

Standing up she said, "Cloud, did you hear that?"

_Yes. Come one. I think it came from this direction, _she said walking toward their old home.

The sun had completely set and the only light was the moon. _Thank the Great Goddess for my eyes, _she thought.

When they got there, they waited and listened. Hearing something, Daine walked toward their old barn. Thought the home wasn't that bad, the barn was completely gone. Everything was gone except piles of ash. Daine looked around for anything that looked a little odd.

Her eyes fell on a large lump that looked like a log. She was about to say it wasn't anything when she heard it say, "Daine?"

She ran the short distance and knelt by it. Brushing the ash away she discovered Numair. Holding back tears, she lifted his head and settled him on her lap.

"Daine," he said. She saw a weak smile spread over his face as he caressed her cheek with his hand.

"I can't believe you're alive," Daine said, letting the tears fall.

"But I wouldn't have you and that's worse than death," he said his voice warm and soothing.

Daine pushed the hair out of his tired face. "Do you think you can stand?"

"No. I tried that earlier. But I do have the strength to do this."

Lifting his head, Numair kissed Daine warmingly on the lips. At first, Daine was caught by surprise but soon kissed him back. The passion Numair put in the kiss made Daine's blood run faster and go warm. Her heart pounded as Numair ran his fingers through her hair. At that moment, Daine realized they were meant to be. Thought she didn't know it, Numair felt the same way.

Finally, Numair slowly broke the kiss. A broad smile covered his face as he said, "Now go to sleep."

Very carefully, Daine lifted his head and lay by his side. As she cuddled closer to him he said, "Daine, I love you."

Daine wrapped her arms around his and with the biggest smile she said, "I love you too, Numair."


	9. Help

Chapter 9: Help

Daine woke up early in the afternoon the next day. Knowing Numair would sleep all day and most of the next, she carefully unwrapped her arms and sat up. Smiling, she brushed the hair from his face and stood.

Looking around, she saw Cloud behind them. Last night when Daine and Numair fell asleep, Cloud made a post for herself so she could stand watch.

"Good morning," Daine said cheerfully.

_Good morning to you two, _Cloud said. _You two were as cute as colts in spring last night. _

Blushing deeply Daine said, "Cloud!"

_Yes, yes. Of course it's not my business, _the pony replied. _Anyway, the Badge came last night. He saw you two were fine and went to fetch someone. _

"Who?" asked Daine puzzled.

_I'm not sure but I think it's help. _

_Well, I won't find out until he-or they-come back, _she thought. With a shrug, she said, "What am I supposed to do 'till then?"

_I don't know. Check the animals, _Cloud suggested.

"I will," Daine said and walked onto the road. She sat at the edge near the old barn and let her magic out. Like the Badger said, immortals were killing too many animals and making most of the others sick.

When her magic went as far as it could go, she wanted to kill Perin more than ever. There were just enough animals in her range that she could put them all in one house. She estimated that two out of five animals were ill.

With a heart-heavy sight, she called the animals that could come to her. Though she didn't want to say or think it, she knew that the others wouldn't have a chance. Daine healed animal after animal with tears in her eyes. She even had to apologize to many of them because of the tears that fell.

At sundown, she finished her last patient. When she opened her eyes, Daine found most of the animals surrounding her. All of them wanted to say 'thank you' at the same time. After a lot of coaxing and petting, she got them to set out for home.

While healing, Daine didn't notice her new company arrive. Now that she was done, she could've fainted in relief. Luckily, years with he King's Own had taught her to control herself. Alanna the Lioness and a group of the King's Own were standing around the old barn. A fire pit was made in the middle of all the ash. A large pot was placed on top and was cooking something that smelled delicious. Tents were placed in a horseshoe shape around the fire, some with a magic glow. Out of one of the tents emerged Onua the Horsemistress.

"Onua!" Daine cried. Daine ran towards her first Tortall friend and tackled her. Laughing, Onua got her balance back and returned the fierce hug.

When Daine's tears were done, Daine released her and smiled. They didn't need words to show hoe they felt, which was just as well; neither of them could speak. They stood for a moment laughing at unspoken words.

Just as the knot in her throat disappeared, Daine saw Alanna walking toward them.

"Alanna!" Daine cried. Onua smiled and stepped out of the way as Daine walked faster and faster toward the Lioness. Like she did to Onua, she slammed into Alanna and cried tears of joy. Being a page, Alanna didn't falter but smiled as Daine tried to get under control.

"It's alright. We're here now," she assured.

Letting go, Daine wiped her eyes and returned the smile. "Look at you! When was the last time you ate?" Alanna demanded.

Daine chuckled. "Well, I didn't really have time. I've been busy."

"Yes, so I've heard," Alanna grimaced.

"The Badger told you everything?" Daine guessed.

Alanna nodded and sighed. "Well, we'll talk about that later. For now, let's eat"

Walking toward the fire, Daine looked at the place where she slept. "Where's Numair? How is he?" Daine asked suddenly scared.

It was Alanna's turn to chuckle. "He's fine. He's in one of the healing tents," she said pointing to a tent with a dark blue glow. "You can see him later. I guess you two had a sweet little talk last night?"

Daine could do nothing but look at her feet and blush. Daine ate her warm porridge and bread while listening to Alanna talk about things at the Swoop.

It was getting dark when hey started putting up their things. Daine was making her tent when she felt an immortal approaching.

"Weapons!" she yelled as the Stormwing came into view. It was the same male Stormwing that helped Perin.

"Don't bother humans. I have a message from Perin. Either you come now," he pointed a steel wing at Daine, "or he kills the animals and _takes _you." He waited a moment then continued. "Your answer? I don't have all night."

Daine spat on the ground near him. "Tell your _owner_ he'll never get his hands on me. But I will see him soon and I'll make him pay for what he's done."

The Stormwing smiled, showing she razor sharp teeth. "We were hoping you would say that."

He turned his head to face the heavens as if to scream but didn't. The green stone on his chest glowed brighter and brighter, blinding everyone. Daine stared at the stone, unable to move. Finally, the stone's light stopped and the only light was the moon.

As the Stormwing flew away, Daine collapsed on the floor.


	10. News

Chapter 9: Images and Visions

The next afternoon, Alanna went to the healing tents to check on Numair. When she came in Numair was cleaning everything possible in the tent while whistling a happy tune. She guesses why and smiled.

"You told her didn't you?"

Numair looked up and tried his best not to blush. "Yes, and I'm glad I did."

"I can see that," Alanna giggled.

"Well, why shouldn't I be?" he asked. "The woman I love loves me back."

Smiling, Alanna sat on the cot and thought about the previous day. Remembering what happened to Daine, the smile faded.

Noticing, Numair asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked at hid pleading eyes and sighed. "Perin. He has all of us fooled. No one can find out where he is and how he's hiding. His power has to be drained like yours. Which reminds me, don't use your gift. You may think your fine but your not. You just wanted to get out of bed and see somebody."

Numair coughed in his hand to cover a smile and said, "Um, go on."

"Anyway, the only thing we know is what he wants to do. You know how he was in Corus? Always wanting power? Well now he's ten times worse. Somehow, he has one-third of the immortals in Tortall on his side. Even the one's that hate humans. He plans to take Daine and live with her here. How he'll get her to actually _stay _here is beyond me. Once that's done, he'll make Daine call all her animal friends and maybe a few immortals not on his side. From what we know, he'll use them to take over all the forts within Tortall."

Rubbing his nose, Numair thought all this over. He thought how Perin could control over fifty immortals by himself. He wondered how Perin thought he could take over Tortall. Asking himself these and other questions, Numair gave himself a head ace.

"There have to be people on his side too," he thought aloud.

"I know. We're trying to find out whom but that's a problem. We sent out some spies to find out where Perin was and what he's up to. As you know, we have the information but we don't know where he is. He caught our spies before they could tell us."

Reading the question on his face, she said, "We lost a pair of darkings."

With a sigh of both relief and concern, Numair paced the tent. The thoughts and ideas that went through his head were too much. They seemed to just go through one ear and out the other. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't concentrate.

Rubbing his temples, he sat beside Alanna with a thump. "Well, what can I do for now?" he asked.

Patting his hand, Alanna replied, "Go see Daine."

Numair smiled and went to the tent entry. Looking back he asked, "Is she alright?"

"Truthfully? I'm not sure anymore," she said waving her hand in dismissal.

Daine was lying on her cot staring into the distance. She was still confused about the night before.

When the stone brightened, she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. That however, wasn't what had her confused. As Daine was forced to gaze at the stone, she thought she saw an image. It was small at first but grew as the rock brightened. As she thought about it, it seemed to get clearer than before:

The 'vision' that she saw seemed to be Snowsdale; or what it was turning into. Where Perin's house now stood was a large fort. Other than the fact in was made of pure black rock, it was identical to Pirate's Swoop. Even two of the towers had one flag each.

The first one was a crown with many rubies and crystals. A vine with numerous sharp thorns wrapped itself around it. She guessed that was Perin's for the show of power and strength he wanted.

The other one was quite different. On the flag stood a lone wolf with eyes that showed dominance. The she-wolf shone with a copper fire that Daine recognized as wild magic. Daine wasn't sure how she knew it was female, she just did. Though she never saw the flag before, the wild mage had feeling of whose it would be if things got out of control.

There were no trees near the fort. The nearest one was fifty miles away. However, that too was dying along with the other plants and grass surrounding the area. It would take years to replant everything if that happened. _Please, Goddess. Don't let Perin win, _Daine thought and sighed.

Hearing something from outside, Daine looked towards the entry flap. She smiled as a tired-looking Numair came in and sat on the cot.

"Good afternoon, sweet," he said lightly, taking her hand. "I heard you had a busy night."

"Alanna?" she inquired.

He nodded.

With another sigh, Daine told Numair about the Stormwing and how she fainted. She also told him about the image.

"Do the others know?" he asked.

"No."

Her voice quivered as she asked if he believed it would come true.

Caressing her check, Numair replied, "I won't let it. I promised to protect you and I will."

"But Numair, he and his immortal army are stronger than you think. Who knows what their capable of!" In a lower voice she added, "I… I can't see you get hurt because of me."

"I won't get hurt. You worry about the animals and I'll take care of Perin."

Daine hesitated, thinking. She thought about how Perin had hurt her and her friend, both human and animal. She thought about all the animals that were being killed because of him. She thought about all the destruction that would happen if she didn't do something.

_The gods put me for the job so I_'_ll do it, damn it. _

In a tone that frightened Numair, Daine said, "No. I'll kill Perin myself." A grave expression swamped her face. "No matter what it takes."


	11. Deep Trouble

I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Went on vacation and didn't have internet

Ch. 11: Deep Trouble

The next day, both Numair and Daine we're able to move around. After a full night sleep, their strength had returned and the pain they had felt was gone.

Daine though, still wanted answers. Most of the questions she had could only be answered by Perin and that was going to be a problem. Alanna and Numair wouldn't let her go out alone without an escort. Perin was getting dangerous and they didn't want to underestimate his power.

Daine however, didn't want the others getting harmed if Perin was after her. She had a plan of how she could to him without getting anyone else, or herself, harmed.

She knew for a fact Perin wouldn't let his army her in any way. Put a sleeping spell on her maybe, but that would be it. If she could get into the forest with a darking, Perin would find her and take her to his hideout.

There, once the darking knew the exact location, she would find a way for the immortal to escape. Knowing the darking would be safe, she would handle Perin by herself. How she would defeat him she didn't know. Since it needed to be done quickly, she decided to wait and see what she would have on hand.

But right now, Daine thought that was too many 'ifs' and 'woulds'. The wild mage wanted to do something now before things got worse. If she was going to do something it had to be soon after she talked to Numair and Alanna. For one, she wanted to know what she was up against.

Exiting her tent, she went in search for her friends. Asking a near-by guard, Daine went to the river that trailed behind her old village. Coming up she could see her friends sitting on a log talking quietly.

Taking a deep breath, she went over and sat beside her teacher.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Wrapping an arm around her waist Numair replied, "Tactics. The Perin now and the Perin in Corus are two different people."

"So I've noticed," Daine breathed.

"We need to find out how he's doing this," he continued. "So far, all we know is that all him immortals have green stones attached to them. But none have come close enough for us to examine them."

"I think I can help with that," Daine suggested.

Talking to Numair, Daine had forgotten the Lioness was with them. Now she remembered.

"We can talk about that later," Alanna said. "For now let's deal with the people here. Daine, why don't you check on the animals? Make sure their alright."

Smiling to her friend, Daine got up and went over to the water's edge. Being near water made her feel relaxed and it was easier to call on her magic.

Letting the magic go as far as it could, she could almost jump in glee. The animals in Snowsdale were thriving better than anyone could have hoped. Since their last healing, less than twenty animals have gotten sick and/or died.

Few of the animals that were sick could be helped but the wild mage did what she could. The worst patient was a snow leopard with a broken hind leg. From the images the cub showed her, he had gotten in the way of a testy hurrok.

After she was done, Daine wanted to make sure the next healing would be the last; at least until Snowsdale was safe. Getting their attention, the young girl showed them images of destroyed villages like her own.

Many of these animals came to the huts and barns in search for food. Though they were gone or burned, it wouldn't stop them from eating the waste.

Making sure the images embedded in their minds, Daine ordered them not to eat or drink anything from these old homes.

Done, Daine was about to reel her magic back in when she felt an immortal coming towards her. From the size it was a Stormwing.

Grabbing a few rocks, Daine backed away as Perin's head messenger came to view. Landing on a rock that was in her shooting range, he eyes the mortals. Turning his attention to Daine he snarled, "Hello wench. Are you ready?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Ignorant as ever," he said more to himself then to the others. "Well I warned you. Since you won't come on your own, I'll take you myself."

Flying to the air at a faster speed than most Stormwings', he swooped down towards Daine. Aiming for the eye, she threw one of the rocks in her hand. Like always it hit its target.

Screaming in pain, he shook his head until the rock flew from his eye socket.

"Bastard!" he screeched. His eye oozing, he came forward at a slower speed.

Getting another rock, she threw it at his other eye hitting dead on. Now both eyes were bleeding strange green blood.

Knowing she was running out of weapons, Daine looked for an opening.

"Daine! Aim for the stone!" yelled Numair over the immortals angry cries.

Grabbing her last rock, she pushed all her strength to throw and aim for the green stone. When the rock hit, the jewel broke from the immortal and landed on the ground near her feet.

"No!" screamed the Stormwing in what seemed like fear.

Suddenly, both stone and creature glowed with a strong green glow striped with red. The light was so intense, Daine had to cover her eyes and backed up to the log. Even there she felt that if it didn't stop soon she would go blind.

After what seemed like forever, the light dimmed and vanished. Looking up, Daine saw the Stormwing was gone and the only thing left was a pile of green blood and the stone.

Numair walked over and picked up the strange rock. After turning it once, he stiffened and froze.

When he didn't say anything for awhile, Daine and Alanna walked over in front of him.

"What is it?" asked his student. Looking at them, Daine got frightened by the grave expression that covered him face.

"If this is what I think it is," he whispered slowly, "we are in _deep _trouble."


	12. Mystery of the Green Stone Uncovered

I'm so sorry I don't update quickly. Things have been happening a lot lately but I'll try harder. Fluff coming. ENJOY!

Chapter 12: Mystery of the Green Stone Uncovered

After the Stormwing blood was collected, the three mages agreed to meet in Alanna's tent to discuss what happened. Numair hadn't talked since the guards came and helped them collect the evidence. All he did was look at the stone with shacking hands.

Since the creature vanished, the jewel glowed with a red light Daine knew as Perin's power. What he was doing to it now, she didn't know. But she planned to find out.

Sitting on the Lioness's cot, waiting for the others to come, Daine looked at her surroundings.

Alanna's tent was two times bigger than her own. She wasn't surprised. Alanna _was_ the King's Champion. Beside the cot was a large desk with a lioness engraved in the middle. You could barely notice it among the piles of paper that covered the wooden table. Unlike Perin, they were set neat and were ordered according to height.

At the other end of the shelter was a long, low wooden table. In the middle was a large map she guessed to be Snowsdale from the various mountains. Around the map were hundreds of scrolls placed neatly on the edge.

Daine wondered how Alanna found the time to do it all.

While she looked around, Numair came in and sat beside his love. His hand clutched the mysterious stone so hard his knuckles were white as he set them in his lap. The expression on the mages' face hadn't changed which made Daine worry even more.

Putting a hand under his chin, Daine made him look at her. The look in his eyes said he was frightened but was trying to hide it.

_He's never scared, _she thought. _He has to tell me what's wrong so I can help. _

"Numair, love. What is it?"

He smiled and caressed her cheek. Daine leaned her head in his hand and sighed.

"I'll tell you soon. We have to wait for Alanna."

She nodded knowing he was right. Still, she couldn't stand watching him go around in a daze. It seemed as if he was just an empty shell, staring into the distance.

More to herself she said, "I just wish I could help more, other than wait around and sit."

"Magelet, your doing the best you can. We all are."

_I know but that's not enough, _she thought stubbornly. She took her head away and stared at the map. _I know what I have to do. Hopefully Numair and Alanna will help._

Both sat in silence lost in their own thoughts. They both had plans but wouldn't say them in fear of what the others would say.

_If one of Daine's animal friends could find Perin, _Numair thought,_ then they could lead me to him. He would probably try to make his army fight me so he could go free. I'd let Alanna take care of them so it would just be me and him. If I don't look at the stone directly, I won't get hypnotized. So then it would be one-on-one and I could win easily._

_It would be at least, except Daine wouldn't do it. Knowing my Magelet, she would say 'Either I go with you or you don't go at all.' Most likely she has a plan of her own. But I won't let her go. I can't see her get hurt twice in the same place. _

Hearing people coming towards the tent, Numair looked up to see who it was. He was trying to ignore the voice in his head that kept saying, _She's a grown woman. She can take care of herself. You can't always protect her. _

Seeing Numair move, Daine looked at the man beside her. Following his gaze, Daine could hear footsteps coming near. As they got closer she could also feel an immortal with them.

The young girl stood up to greet her friends only to be tackled by a very excited dragon. Falling backwards on the bed, Daine laughed as Kitten licked and nuzzled her face. The dragon missed her adopted mother while she was away and wanted to make sure she was alright.

After thoroughly licking Daine, Kitten started sniffing the rest of her. That only made Daine laugh more. Watching, everyone in the tent joined her. No one noticed Numair as he stroked the dragon's back.

At that moment he wanted time to pause. He would have done anything to see Daine happy everyday like she was now. Just to see her smile and hear the laugh that he fell in love with. But he knew it would be a while before a day like this would happen again.

_Better tell them now,_ he thought with a mental sigh.

As he made up his mind, Skysong could feel his hand tense. Looking at him, she made a questioning chirp and cocked her head to the side. He smiled down at her and scratched her chin reassuringly.

Daine sat up slowly letting Kitten back up on her lap. She gave Numair a worried look as the young dragon curled in a ball. All he could do was smile.

"Um… Mayhap you can tell me what's goin' on."

All three mages looked at the entry flap and saw the former King of the Thieves.

"George!" Alanna cried. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around her neck; his around her waist. They stayed like that for a moment until they went into a passionate kiss. The other two people on the bed blushed and waited for them to brake.

When they did, George put an arm around her shoulders and greeted his friends. Smiling, Numair got up and offered the couple his seat. George nodded a thanks and sat down between Daine and Alanna.

"Been busy, haven't you?" he asked Daine.

"Yeah, I guess so," Daine chuckled.

"Now will somebody tell me why?" he demanded.

Leaning on the desk, Numair sighed. "Green tourmaline."(A/N that's an actual stone. It's pretty. Hehe)

"What?" they all asked.

"Green tourmaline or god opal," he said unclenching his fist to show them the stone. George took the stone and turned it over and over.

"God opal," he repeated. "God opal. I've heard of that somewhere."

"They were found around 246 along with another stone. The-"

"Fire opal," George interrupted. "My Ma told me a story about them. The god opals were found right after the fire opals."

"Yes but the stones are different in too many ways. The tourmaline can control people. When you look at it, you can't look away." Numair glanced at Daine before continuing.

"They can also give you visions of past and future. Even if you don't look its power will make you. Once you look at it, you become its slave; or whoever holds the stone.

When people found out about them, they tried to take them. People were killing and taking others hostage just to get one. Luckily, King Roger 11 (the second) made his mages destroy them all. Apparently, they missed some."

"Isn't there a way we can fight the control?" Alanna asked.

Numair thought this over. "In Carthak, when I was studying this, I almost found one. But before I could go any further, I had to run. When I tried to look it up again, all the filed were gone. They burned all of it trying to hide they ever existed."

"Damn. Stupid people," Daine whispered.

From the corner of her eye she could see Numairs' mouth twitch in amusement.

"There has to be someone who knows it," Alanna said.

Numair who was about to reply, was cut off by George.

"There isn't." When he found out the name of the opal, his face went in a knot and he didn't talk.

"The king's of both Carthak and Tortall made sure they all forgot."

"How do you-" Daine got interrupted.

"You forgot something", he whispered, looking at Numair.

"Excuse me?" the mage asked.

"The opal. It can-if the owner of the opal wants someone dead, they die a painful death. But only if he looks at the person."

"Whoa!" Numair cried. His feet slid from under him and he almost fell on the ground. Daine gave George Kitten and went to steady Numair.

When they were balanced, Numair asked, "Perin could kill people just like that?!"

George gave a slow nod that made everyone's blood go cold.


	13. Plans

Ch. 13: Plans

They all sat or stood in silence letting the news sink in. finding out that Perin was that dangerous and had that power made everyone weary. Now they had to be extra careful.

The four friends stared in space, lost in thought:

_Perin is doing all this for Daine. If we could get her to trick him or somethin', and if Numair used his simulacrum, then we could stop him. But they won't put the other 'un in danger. They can be so stubborn. There has to be a way to knock some sense into 'em, _George thought.

_How did he get his hands on the god opal? Last time we saw him, he was just an everyday clerk. When did he get the chance? And now he has all this power. But then again he's still a love obsessed stocker. _Alanna sighed mentally. _I need information. _

Numair scanned the people in the room, his eyes landing on Daine. He wanted more that anything to wrap his arms around her and make everything go away. But he knew he couldn't.

_Well there goes my plan. Hm. . . If I trick Perin into thinking my simulacrum is me, I could try a sneak attack. It's going to take a few days to make it do what I want but we could do it. Alanna could help me and George can lead me to the bastard. The immortals could be handled by the King's Own. We could probably get more in the days we make my creation. So that leaves. . . Daine. With her things could be easier. But what if she gets hurt?_

'She is a nineteen (A/N: sorry if the age is wrong. Go with it please) year-old woman and she knows how to take care of herself,' said a voice in the back of his head. 'You are her lover, not her father.'

_That's why I won't let her come. And __**if **__Perin wins, who knows what will happen. _

'Have faith.'

Daine bit her bottom lip, confused more than ever. _Why me? Why all this over me? I'm nothing special. Why couldn't Perin pick someone else? _She sighed out loud. _Still. . . he picked me and I have to deal with it. I have to stop him before he does something outrageously stupid. At least I know the others won't let me go alone. They'll want to help. . . but maybe that's not a bad thing. _

_Under Alanna's command and watch, the King's Own could handle Perin's little helpers. George and his friends can help me find him. And Numair. Well, the Badger said I had to stop him; he never said I couldn't have help. But will he allow it? I have to find out._

Daine looked around the tent and saw everyone was still deep in thought. She coughed lightly to try to get the others attention. Alanna and George looked at her surprised.

Kitten got up from her seat in Georges' lap and went to her side. She sat down and chirped, happy that someone was going to talk.

Daine smiled at them and turned to make sure Numair was listening. He wasn't. He was still staring at the green entry flap.

She griped his hand and whispered, "Numair." He didn't move; not even a twitch. She tried again. Nothing.

"Numair!" she half-yelled.

Daine finally got thru. Numair looked at her startled. She gave him a questioning look and he smiled ruefully. "We'll talk about it soon. I have feeling your about to bring it up."

She sighed and sat on the desk, careful not to hit the papers.

"I have to go."

"Daine…" Numair warned.

"Just wait and listen," she replied patiently. "I have to go but I'm not going alone. I want-no- I need you all to come with me. I don't know why Perin is doing this on behalf but he is and he needs to be stopped. So here's what I say we do." Daine stroked Kitten's back absent mindedly as she continued.

"Perin won't kill me or he's more stupid than I thought possible. So I'll have to be the one to go in and stop him. But I can't without you. George, I'm sure you can find him and his lair. We'll help all we can. It'll be easier since we're closer to him. I'll go in and do what I have to do.

"The only way we can in however, is if he immortals are . . . distracted. Alanna, that's where I was hoping you could come in. The King's Own are the best archers and fighters I know. But just them against over two hundred lesser gods is something I want to avoid. Many of my friends are more than willing to help. If the King's Own and most of Galla's wildlife fight together, I don't think his stone slaves will be a problem.

"We're going to need an entry way, mind. Just leave an opening and we'll take it. When we get in, George, you can help them. I'll also get some Stormwings, Takka, and hopefully others. I'll find a way to reach them."

She turned her to Numair.

"Then it will be just you and me inside. Onua explained how you disappeared from the fight with Perin. When you had to leave, you used a sim- simulacrum? – to take your place and teleported yourself here. It must have taken you days to make it move and talk. Most simulacrums I know can't do that.

"Anyways, I was hoping you could make another one. If I couldn't tell he difference when I was disorientated, I doubt _he'll _be able to.

"I'm going to go in first and tell you where he is. I want you to find a place close by. When you get a signal, let the simulacrum out. I'm going to have to say things I don't mean so he can trust me. Your clone is going to have to try and stop me to make it believable. When Perin looks like he's about to kill it, you come out. Start talking or yelling at him.

"I'll have my bow and arrows with me the whole time. I'll make an excuse if he asks. Then when he's distracted, I'll shoot."

When she was done, Daine looked at her friends, searching their faces. Numair just stared at her while the others looked surprised. She waited in silence scratching Kitten's chin nervously. Finally losing her patients, she asked, "Well? What do you think?"

George broke into a large smile and chuckled. "I guess after living with us for so long, you pick up a few things. Daine, that's a great plan. But be careful where you shoot. The stone has probably attached itself to his skin by now. Aim for it and make sure it breaks."

"He's right Daine. That is a great plan. We'll get all the help we need to stop him," reassured Alanna.

Daine smiled at them. Getting such compliments with the status they had made her feel invincible. "Thanks. Hearing it from you two means a lot."

She once again turned to Numair, who was frowning. "I don't know," he said carefully, choosing his words. "You're putting yourself in too much danger. The plan is good but I feel I should handle Perin."

"Numair! Even the gods said I had to do it," cried Daine.

"Yeah well . . . the gods say a lot of things."

"You can't be serious," Alanna commented. "Goddess help us. What have you been eating?"

"Nothing, I just think-"

Before he could finish, George cut him off. "I think mayhap your being over protective."

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded the angry mage.

"I was just sayin'."

As they continued to bicker, Alanna and Daine joined in trying to stop them. No matter what they said or did, the two men wouldn't calm down. Even Kitten added a few chirps and shrills. None of them noticed the Badger as he appeared by the maps.

He walked over and sat in the middle of the tent. "Stop all this fuss. You are wasting valuable time," he demanded.

They all looked at the animal god surprised at first, than ashamed. They realized how childish they were acting.

"It's an honor to see you again," Alanna said with a respectful nod. George and Numair followed suit.

Daine however, wanted to get to the point. "Badger, will you please talk some sense into him?" She cocked her head to the side at Numair who glared at her.

He opened his mouth to reply but was (once again) cut off.

"She's right," Badger said flatly. "Daine, I'm happy to see you've learned your lesson. But for you mage, I see I have to tell you before things get out of hand. I'll spear you the embarrassment. Listen to the voice and do what it says."

Numair looked down avoiding Daine's gaze. Realizing what he meant, she glared at the god. "You mean you wouldn't help us because we had to learn that?"

"If you didn't, more disasters would have come."

"Well now that we know, will you help?" Numair asked looking at him.

"Sadly no." He sighed slowly. "Father Universe and Mother Flame do not want us to interfere with human affairs. They are still cleaning up the mess that accrued a month ago. And Chaos is acting up. All the gods are trying to get her under control but . . . well, that's for us to worry about. Mage, hold on but give space." He nodded to the four and light surrounded him and vanished.

They sat in silence until Numair sighed.

"Fine. We'll do it."

"Really? Thank you. And I promise I won't get hurt." Daine leaned upward and kissed him on the cheek, earning her a smile as he looked at her.

"So when do we leave?" asked George.

They talked about the plan until late evening. They were about to leave for their own tents when a man came in. He was about five feet six and a little chubby. His broad shoulders held a square head cropped with curly brown hair. It was cut short, army style. He had bags under light brown eyes and stress lines around a straight lined mouth.

"Lady Alanna," he said in a husky voice. He nodded to her and the others as he said, "Master George, Lady Daine, Master Numair. Greetings."

"What can I do for you Lieutenant Lucian?" asked Alanna.

"The others are wondering when we leave."

The Lioness looked at the others who nodded. Looking back at him she said, "Tell them to be ready in ten days."

"Yes ma'am." He bowed and left the tent.

Once outside, he walked out of the camp and into the forest. There, Lucian started to jog, checking behind his back many times to make sure to one was following. He stopped when he came to a clearing miles from the others. He leaned against a tree to catch his breath then straightened.

Taking a deep breath, he put two fingers to his mouth and whistled. Seconds later, Perin's head Stormwing glided down and landed in the middle of the area.

"Well?" he demanded and he shock his black hair from his face.

"Their leaving in ten days Lord Cazni," Lucian replied standing straighter.

"Very well." He went as fast as he came and disappeared into the night sky. Lucian stood there a moment and mumbled, "Soon, I'll be the one calling the shots. Instead of that stupid clerk."

He turned around and started to run back to camp.

Sorry for the slight cliffy, have to keep you interested. Hope you enjoyed.

Next chapter coming soon!


	14. Ready, Set, Go

You know what I keep forgetting? The disclaimer. I'll remember it but as soon as I turn on the laptop, I forget. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (other than the ones I make up). Tamora Pierce does.

Ch. 14: Ready, Set, Go

(Yes I know. The chapter title is cheesy.)

For the next few days, everyone was on their feet doing one thing or another.

On the first day when Daine got up and dressed, she decided she should find a way to talk to Tkaa. They needed their recruits quickly and since Dunlath was at least four days flight for her, she needed the fastest bird around.

When she told a local flock her situation, they told her to look for Golden-Arrow. _He's the fastest bird within a hundred miles, _commented the chieftain. _And if you need anymore help, call on us. _

After saying her thanks, Daine went looking for Golden-Arrow. Luckily her search wasn't long. He was fifteen miles from her and the campsite (she's in her magical form).

Sitting in a tree preening, was a young-adult golden eagle with one of the cleanest coats Daine had ever seen. The brown feathers glistened in the sun's light giving off a soft glow. A gold point between his eyes flowed down to the base of his tail, making the glow seem brighter when he turned. Looking him over, the only thing out of place was a scar over his left eye.

When he was done cleaning, Daine asked, _Golden-Arrow?_

_The one and only. _

_I am Daine and I'm in need of a favor._

_What kind of favor? _He asked intrigued.

_I need you to take an important message to a friend, _she explained.

_What kind of message?_

'Curious little bird,' thought Daine. Mind-to-mind she replied, _The kind that can save Snowsdale._

_You mean from all these blood-sucking home destroyers? I got this scar trying to protect my nestlings from one of them. Tell me the message and where your friend is. I'd love to help. _

Daine smiled mentally and told him what he had to do.

_Dunlath? _He asked as he calculated things in his head. _I'll be back in a few days. When I return, I'll gladly be of more assistants. _

Daine returned to her body and looked at the sun. It was about midday. She sent her magic back out and talked to all the animals she could. She spent her time telling them what was happening and what they could do to help. At days end, only ¼ of them new everything.

Numair on the other hand, only had one thing to worry about. Once he got up he went to the tent the others had put up for him, next to his own. There was a large cot in the middle of the in closer with a stool beside it.

Plucking a black strand from his hair-tie, Numair sat down and placed it at the head of the bed. His magic flowed from his hands as they hovered over the small lock. He spent all morning and all afternoon in the tent, his mind never drifting.

At late evening, he was grateful when Alanna came in with a water flask and a basket full of food. Being exhausted from her own days work, she sent him to bed.

The Lioness herself was up an hour before the others. After eating breakfast, she went to the river and sat next to the edge. She opened her right palm and concentrated on talking to Jon. She needed to talk to him as soon as possible and tell him their situation. It was harder now since they were farther apart.

Late morning she finally got success. She spent an hour explaining everything and answering questions.

"We need more help, Jon," she said when they were done. "We have ten days to get ready so we need them now."

"I know, I know," came the voice from the purple ball. "How many do you think you'll need?"

"Well we already have one squad and were getting help from Daine's side so . . ." Alanna thought everything over quickly. "Two squads should be enough."

"O.K, I'll send them tonight. I need you to meet them half-way mind. I don't want anything unplanned to happen," he replied.

"Will do." And with that, she closed her hand. Alanna stood up and saw it was early afternoon.

_We'll need to make arrangements so we'll leave three hours before dawn, _she decided.

Walking back to the burned down barn, she bellowed, "Wake up, lads! We've got a long day ahead!"

She went through the day telling the others about battle plans and tactics. Since she had to help Numair make his simulacrum, she didn't want to keep explaining. She needed the crew that was with her now to explain things to the new recruits and only come to her for emergences.

After making sure they new who was friend or foe, Alanna led them into her tent to mark who would go where. She went the rest of the day assigning her people their jobs.

While the others stayed the day at the campsite, George and his crew went 'exploring' thru the woods. The night before Daine talked to some of the birds who agreed to help him look for Perin's hideout.

As they searched from the sky, George led his men to Perin's old cottage. When they got to the clearing, they got a surprise. The area that once held a small home and pond was now nothing but over grown grass.

The group stood in the one-foot high lawn, wondering what to do.

"Somethin' don't feel right," commented George quietly.

"A barrier?" inquired the man beside him.

George kicked a rock near his foot and watched it fly. Two yards from where they were, the rock slowed as if it went thru syrup, than returned to its original speed.

"Hm . . . I'll warn the others later," he said. The group walked away and went in search of any clue they could find.

Each day new recruits came in-immortal, mortal, and beast. Tkaa and some Stormwings came five days later and were filled in. Two mornings after that, they found Perin's lair. Apparently, he was cloaking his cottage with the magic from the stone. Alanna and Numair would be able to destroy it when the time came.

Even Lucian was busy. While reporting to Perin every morning and every night with news from camp, he also reported to Alanna wit false information. Whatever Perin told him to say, he said it.

When he wasn't talking to the King's Own, he was snooping. For his plan to work Lucian needed Perin to trust him and for that to happen, he needed to know everything.

Three days before their leave, he was wondering around the area looking for anything useful. Peeking inside Master Salmalin's tent, he glimpsed two pairs of legs in the corner.

He leaned in trying the see the rest of it when a figure walked in front of him. Lucian straightened and stared at the black robe mage.

"Sir, what are those?"

Numair's eyes flicked towards the leather boots and a sly smile swept his face. Gently pushing Lucian out he replied, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

Reports went in and out until finally they were ready. The four Tortallans met once again in Alanna's tent.

"Is everything ready?" asked Daine. The other three nodded. "We all know what to do?" Again they nodded.

"Well than," George said with a grim smile, "let's put this punk in his place."


	15. The War Has Begun

I'm so sorry this took WAY to long. You know, or remember, how school is/was. I'll make more time for this, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except of course the ones I make up.

Notes:

The last chapter ended at late evening.

2. I don't know how many people are in a group of the King's Guard so I guessed about 50.

Ch. 15: The War Has Begun

The troop left early before dawn the next morning. Not knowing the immortals exact position, they divided the one-hundred fifty-odd man and women. They did have one advantage though: they knew the entrance. Remembering the way she took to his cottage, Daine was able to draw and map the area.

Using this information, Alanna decided to put sixty people in the front and thirty on the other three sides. They also split up the animals and immortals. Thirty animals went on each group along with five immortals.

Tkaa and the leader of the Stormwings, Queen Barzha, went with Alanna in the front group. Her mate, Lord Hebakh, went with Onua in the back exit. Each group also had at least one mage so they could communicate.

The small army readied themselves among the trees surrounding the 'empty' clearing. When they were all hidden and in position, Numair signaled the other mages to start the spell that could let them talk (the word slips my mind right now).

"Are you all ready?" asked Numair into the glowing globe.

"Yes," the other three said in unison.

He looked back at Daine, Alanna, and George beside him. They, too, nodded.

"Then let's get this show on the road."

He closed his hand and looked at the Lioness. "You remember the spell?"

"Of course."

They looked toward the invisible barrier and started to chant:

"Schutzen ela feste sena mauer regan herunter."

They repeated this three times and let their magic out with the last. The barrier shimmered then burst into the sky. A bright light, so bright anyone who witnessed it will never forget, filled the air, blinding everyone.

It vanished as soon as it appeared to reveal a scene so large it was hard to believe.

Immortals of every kind of species to all different heights and colors encircled the now two story house. Unicorns, spiderens, Coldfangs, and other land-walking immortals were positioned in columns where they could attack at their best.

Stormwings, flying monkeys, and hurroks hovered above them, all showing razor sharp teeth. Looking around, Daine noticed at least five species she didn't recognize.

Alanna let out a battle cry and surged forward, soon followed by her comrades. The other group leaders yelled orders before following, weapons at the ready.

The sounds of shields hitting claws, bow snaps, metal hitting steel feathers, swords piercing flesh, and screams filled the air as the war raged on.

Arrow after arrow Daine shot getting her target 9/10 of the time. She ran her way to the entrance, keeping an eye on the world around her.

She stopped and aimed an arrow at a hurrok as he came forward, claws out-stretched at a man-at-arms. She shot but it was too late. Before letting a pained cry, the creature's claws racked the young mans face, spraying her with blood. Both man and creature went down among the tattered battlefield.

Daine held back tears as she continued to run. Most, if not all, of these people were her friends getting hurt or killed because of her. The man whose blood fell from her face was one of the best archers she knew, and they would always play against each other.

_I'll get him for this, _she thought as she finally broke free of the hundreds of fighters.

After making sure no enemy was looking her way, Daine ran behind a large boulder that looked to be used by sentries.

Getting a handkerchief she wiped her face and waited for Numair to call to her. It wasn't long. She was putting the cloth away when a flicker of light hovered above her ear.

"Go in and _be careful._"

She sighed as Numair's voice faded and took out a black gem held by a gray thong. She tied it around her bow and arrows and swung them around her shoulder as the items turned invisible.

The young woman stood up and raced into the cottage. She searched the first level twice only to find no one there, then ran up the stairs.

Daine walked around until she found an open door and the end of the hall. She leaned against the wall and looked inside.

A medium, well-carved desk and chair stood in the middle of the room covered with papers and folders. Perin stood behind it, chewing a thumb nail as he gazed out the window at the bloody scene below.

_He's going to pay for what he's done to their lives, _Daine thought, thinking of all the animals she had to cure, _with his._

She plastered a bitter smile on her face and walked inside.

"Oh, Perin."

**Please read and review! I need inspiration! **

**Thanks for reading so far. Review and hopefully the next chapter will come sooner! **


	16. The Final Fight

"Schutzen ela feste sena mauer regan herunter." Just for reference this means "Protector of the fort, let your walls rain down" in Germen. Well most is German. Some is just babble. Okay, well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 16: The Final Fight

The young blond turned around startled but soon a smile covered his face.

"Daine, I'm happy you're here. None of my recruits gave you trouble, did they?"

"Of course not."

Daine walked towards the window and looked out. She flinched as a crow took the blow of a flying monkey's ax to save a solider. She gulped down sadness and looked at Perin.

"But my friends . . . must they really fight? Is it necessary?"

Perin sighed and leaned against his desk, arms crossed. "Oh it is. I wouldn't really expect you to understand. I need power and if it means bloodshed, then bloodshed shall come."

Daine thrust her hands in her pockets and balled them tight. "But it could just be you and me. We could stop this and stay here," she lied through clenched teeth.

Perin flashed a wolfish smile and sneered, "What's with the change of heart? Did that idiot mage get you mad?"

"Numair has nothing to do with this," she growled. As Perin's eyebrows rose, Daine made herself calm down. "I just think it would be easier if we called this off."

A crooked smile tugged at his mouth as he straightened. "Ah my sweet, young girl. Why don't we leave the thinking to me, shall we? For now, let me show you around."

Just as Perin wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the door burst open and hit the wall with a _bang._ Numair stood at the doorway, hair and clothes a mess, blood flowing sluggishly down various cuts.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he bellowed.

The young blond chuckled as he saw Daine's 'shocked' expression. "I was beginning to wonder when you would come."

"Stop playing games, Perin, and let her go!"

"Oh but I'm not the one playing games. You are." He smiled evilly and snapped his fingers. A few moments passed when banging was heard behind the side wall.

Suddenly, a piece of the wall, for feet wide and reached the ceiling, swung open. Lieutenant Lucian walked in with Numair as his captive. The black robe mage struggled against the hand over his mouth and ribs but to no avail. Lucian was heavily muscled and his grip wasn't loosening.

A faint black and white glow hovered over Numair's hands but it was barely visible. As soon as he came in the room, the Numair by the door vanished. Thinking the mage had gone weak, Perin dismissed it from his mind.

Daine stepped forward, a hand reaching toward her love. "Numair!" she shrieked with shock covering her face.

"You have to be careful who you trust, sweet, and where you tell you information."

She turned to Perin horrified. "Don't hurt him!" she begged.

"Why not?" came the cold reply. "He's been nothing but trouble since we courted in Corus. And wasn't it you who said we should live together and forget him?"

"Yes but – the past is the past! Let him go free and we live peacefully. He won't intrude if I tell him."

Perin smiled and cupped her face in his hand. "But why take the chance?"

He removed his hand and rubbed the god opal that hung around his neck. He turned to the captured Numair, eyes intent. Sweet soon started trickling down his forehead as Numair cringed in pain. His knees buckled and his eyes shot open as pain like fire coursed through his veins.

Daine, frozen in shock the whole time, was about to slam into Perin when a familiar figure entered the room.

"PERIN!"

Startled, Perin jumped half out of his skin and whirled his head toward the entrance. In the doorway stood Numair, sweet soaked and shaking.

Numair's eyes flashed dramatically with triumph, amusement to Perin's open mouthed stare, and anger.

"But – but you can't be you! You should be there!" he whipped his hand to Lucian and his 'captive.' "Alanna told him the plans! You only made one sim – sim – simuthing!"

Numair laughed in grim satisfaction and lifted his hand toward the two men. The illusion on the floor shimmered and vanished as the double spy backed away in surprise.

"You should _also_ think where you tell your information, Lucian, especially with Daine and her friends."

Perin's stare soon turned into a glare of hate. His head whipped to Lucian and the man fell to the floor, dead.

"You smart-alic, lying, conniving, little," Perin muttered as he stalked closer to the mage. He stopped in front of his desk as red-green fire burned around the opal.

"I've had enough of you. You die today."

His hand shot to the gem as Daine took the gray stone off her bow and arrows. In a swift movement, Daine loaded and pointed her weapon to the young man's back.

"Hey Perin!"

He turned around and his eyes widened in horror as Daine aimed. "Did you really believe what I said? Ha, you are thick headed."

"NOO!!!" Perin screamed as Daine shot her arrow. When the gem collided with the steel tip, the green stone shattered. Then everything seemed to slow.

A light so bright, Daine knew could only come from a thing from the Divine Realms, bursted through Perin's body. It grew and sent everything it touched soaring. The last thing Daine remembered was flying off her feet and gliding through the air as wood and other things came in and out of her vision.

And then . . . nothingness.

----------------------

Alright there it is! One more chapter and than the epilogue! SO PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! I need to know what you think of it.


	17. Till Death Do Us Part

Wow. This is the last chapter, and the longest, before the epilogue. Well I hope you enjoy!

Warning: sad, very sad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 17: Till Death Do Us Part

Numair's head swam and pounded like no other pain as he slowly regained conciseness. Every bone in his body felt as if they had been shattered one thousand times each over and over again. No other words could describe the immense pain and suffering he was going through. Though unable to move, he could picture all the blood he was losing from the many cuts and gashes he felt.

Minute after minute passed but the pain never eased. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Numair was able to move. He flexed and un-flexed his hands, sweat trickling down his face.

Using all the strength he had, he tried to sit up. The mage ground his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut, and dug his nails in his palm until he succeeded.

Ignoring his migraine, Numair looked around. The cottage, battlefield, the _whole clearing, _was now gone and was replaced with a crater. By the looks of it, it was seven feet deep and maybe two-hundred feet wide. The dirt that surrounded him was jet black with hints of green.

Turning his head to the evening sky he wondered where the others were.

'_Alanna, Onua, George, the army. What happened to them? Perin and-'_

"Daine," he breathed. His eyes widened in horror as he thought of his beloved. Numair scrambled to his feet ignoring the way his muscles screamed. He looked around frantically only to see wood and debris.

He started walking only to cringe in pain. He looked down at his arm and saw a long, deep gash wrapping around it. He cursed fluently and gripped his arm.

He continued to struggle forward, kicking away trash to find any hint of Daine. Thirty minutes past but still no success. Frantic he called her name.

"Daine!" his voice was cracked and tight with fear. "Daine!"

Then suddenly he saw a figure and tears wield in his eyes.

"Daine," he breathed and ran to the young women who lay on the blackened earth, bleeding badly. Numair fell to his knees beside her and looked her over.

Her arms lay useless at her side as half her face laid on the floor. Her hair was a crimson-brown tangle spread over the ground which her still head used as pillow. The shirt and breeches were now ripped and stained and unable to hide the cuts that tore Numair's heart. Everywhere he looked he saw blood.

Trembling, he brushed her cheek.

She was ice cold.

He checked her wrist but found no pulse.

"No," he whispered. He pressed two fingers to her neck but could feel nothing.

Shacking his head in disbelief, he wrapped and arm behind her neck and torso and pressed her to his chest. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he said, "No, no, no!"

Tears spilled from his eyes and he sobbed uncontrollably. The pain he felt before could not be compared to the pain he felt now. It was as if he were back in the marsh; terrified, sad, alone, and dying. But this time, no one could help.

"Daine, you have to come back. Come on, come back. You have to," he sobbed. "You can't leave! I need you!"

He lifted his face to the starry sky and cried, "Badger! I know you can hear me! Bring her back! If you don't, I swear I'll come and take her myself!"

When no reply came, he looked down at the angel in his arms and let the tears fall.

00000000000000000

Daine's eyes fluttered open to reveal a bright room. As the previous events flooded her mind, she shot up terrified. "Numair!"

A cool hand pressed against her arm. "Calm down, dear. He's fine."

Daine looked at her mother who was sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"Ma? What are you doing here?" Looking around, she said, "What am _I _doing here?"

A pained look crossed her mother's face.

"You were to close to the explosion, honey," she whispered. "Numair was far enough but you . . .," her voice trailed.

"What?" Then realization dawned on her.

"No. I . . . I can't be . . . I can't be _dead!_"

Fear swamped her body as silent tears fell down her cheeks. Sarra sat on the bed beside her daughter and hugged her around the shoulders. Daine buried her face in her hands as Sarra rubbed her back.

Her life- her past life –raced through head and didn't stop. She had a family down there and the best friends in the world and the love of a man any woman could hope for. And now it was gone.

When she got under control she looked at her mother. "Can't you send me back?"

"I'm still a miner Goddess. I don't have the power."

"What about Badger? He's done it before," she said.

"I'd be glad too."

The Badger appeared at the foot of the bed and waddled forward.

"That fool of a man won't stop yelling at me and has even threatened to come here himself!" Daine couldn't help but giggle as the Badger shuck his head in annoyance.

He sighed and looked at Daine ruffely. "But he's good as far as men go."

Sarra kissed her cheek. "Be careful, won't you? I don't think we can send you back after this."

"I will," Daine assured and returned the hug her mother her. "Tell Da I love him."

Sarra nodded, smiled, and stood up.

"Lay back," ordered Badger.

She did as she was told as the Badger crouched at her feet.

"What are you -" before she could finish, the Badger leaped on her chest and everything went black.

0000000000000

Daine awoke again but this time, instead of a bright room, all she saw was a dark-stained shirt. She could hear sobbing and her shoulder felt wet.

Inhaling to fill her crushed lungs, a familiar scent of spices filled her nose. She smiled happily as her own tears fell from her eyes. Suddenly she heard mumbling.

"Daine, no. I know you can make it. Come back. Badger, it's not her time. Take me instead."

"You wouldn't dare," Daine croaked. "And you're giving poor Badger a headache."

She could feel Numair stiffen as he held her. Slowly, he pulled away and looked at the young girl in his arms.

"You're . . . alive," he breathed.

"I couldn't leave you," she replied.

Before she knew what was happening, Daine was smashed against Numair's chest as he held her tighter than before. When she got her breath back she wound her arms around his waist and all but glued herself to him. They stayed like that for a small eternity, holding each other under the blanket of stars, terrified to let go and ignoring the physical pain their bodies felt.

Finally, Numair loosened his grip and looked Daine in the eyes. What she saw that day, she will never forget. The love and compassion, the happiness and joy in his brown eyes was enough to make her aching muscles limp.

And then, his mouth was on hers.

This kiss was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was urgent, yet gentle, warm, yet cool. It was as if her body was dancing in the coldest, most comforting, part of the fire but she could still feel the heat. Her heart pounded just like the hooves of a herd in a meadow. Her arms snaked up his back and she gripped his shoulders as Numair ran a slightly shaking hand through her hair. Blood rushed through her body as the slow, pleasant seconds past by.

Too soon for the both of them, they broke the kiss for air. Gasping for breath, the couple stared at each other, amazed they were together.

Finally Numair said, "I owe the Badger my life."

Daine chuckled, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

Numair's expression turned serious as he cupped her face with his hand.

"Don't you see? You _are _my life. Before you came, I was just a mage who knew nobles. My life was boring and blank. Then you came and showed me things I never thought possible. You brought excitement and adventure with you." He kissed her softly. "And you showed me what true love really is."

Daine gaped at the man before her thinking everything was in reverse. _Can he read minds or something?_ she thought.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri, I love you more than anything in the world. I want to spend every waking and non-waking moment with you. Will you marry me?"

Daine gasped surprised. She thought it was impossible but his eyes showed nothing but love and hope. Joyous tears wield in her eyes as she said, "Yes."

Numair beamed at her and held her close, feeling invincible. And then they waited the night out in each others arms.

000000000000

Well there it is! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	18. Epilogue

This is the last chapter! The nest thing will be a poem I made to fit it with this story. Thanks all for reading and reviewing! You're the best.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Epilogue**

Two weeks late:

"That's the last of it," Daine said breathlessly, throwing a piece of wood on the cart with the others.

In the last few weeks groups of the Queen's Riders and the King's Own has been coming in and out of Snowsdale, cleaning the old village. Cart loads of ash and debris had held up traffic on most, if not all, roads. Now all that was left was to rebuild.

"You shouldn't be doing this, you know," commented Numair, leaning against the cart's back end wall. "You're in no condition to be moving around, less even to be hauling all this."

Daine sighed tiredly, not because of the work but because of the speech he was about to give. Ever since she started helping, Numair had been on her back saying she would be better off staying at their tower. Her hands moved to her hips as she gave him a playfully stern glare.

"My health is fine, thank you. Besides, I'm not that bad right now and I owe this place," she looked around wistfully, "I was born and raised here; all my childhood memories are here. I wouldn't be the person I am now if it weren't for Snowsdale."

A moment later, Daine felt strong arms entangle around her waist, pulling her close to a hard chest. She looked into intense eyes and instantly melted.

A boyish smile covered Numair's face as he said, "Then I guess I owe this place too." he kissed her tenderly for as long as their lungs would let.

"Let's go," Numair said huskily when they finally broke. "I bet you two are hungry." He rubbed his hand against Daine's slightly bulging belly.

She covered his hand with hers and beamed at her love. "I swear, you can read minds."

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**That was it! I hope you all liked it, please REVIEW. If you have any questions, ask and I'll answer the best I can. I'll be writing my next story soon, 'Memories of a Forgotten Childhood' you can probably guess what it will be about. Please tell me any suggestions you have. Thanks!!**


	19. Poem

**I Love You**

I've cared for you from the beginning

Though we didn't know

With you by my side

Things would turn out so.

We've been through the good

We've been throught the bad

It was all worth it

Because of the fun we had.

I will protect you

And keep you safe

From early in the morning

To the lastest of late.

No one will harm

When I am around

Even if I die

I will take them down.

I'll hold you close

In my very arms

Then out lips will touch

So don't be alarmed.

I love you with all my life

No matter what they say

I'll love you forever

And it will grow day by day.

-Melanie C.

This was one of my early poems so I know it kind of sucks. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
